


Wake Me Up Inside

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Heartache, Insecure Ignis, Love, M/M, Prompto Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "You've been nothing but the light of my life from the moment you arrived in it. You always have been and always will be a much greater man than I, with light that puts the brightest of stars to shame. You've done nothing but help me grow. Change. Accept new things. Become new things."As Noctis sleeps, and Insomnia is overtaken by darkness, Ignis returns to a part of himself he never thought he'd get back-in honor of a photographer's unconditional friendship. Ignis make a shocking proposal to Prompto that forever changes the fibers of destiny between them.





	Wake Me Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for becoming a part of this adventure. This one's a bit of a honker, much longer than I originally anticipated, so if you read from top to bottom in one sitting, a thousand Chocobo points for you. Regardless of how you witness this adventure, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being here. This project is near and dear to my heart, so thank you and hugs to all of you. If you're celebrating, Happy Thanksgiving and be safe on Black Friday!
> 
> I have a habit of writing Promnis fluff from Prompto's viewpoint, so I thought I'd switch it up a little bit by going from Ignis' point of view. This was inspired by recent feedback for 'Nutmeg and Snow' and by reading other Promnis fics here. Thank you for inspiring me!
> 
> Prompto bringing Ignis to life was how he fell in love with his role as Noct's caretaker. Experiencing Prompto's energy awakened Ignis to something other than order and logic, opening him up to love in all of its grace.
> 
> Enjoy!

_It was strange, suddenly coming to life after spending so many years going through the motions. Living in a shell programmed with a set of purposes. It was strange, suddenly feeling, breathing, heart beating. Diamonds descending from the sky and painting everything. The earth. The staircase leading back to Noct's apartment. And it was the very thing other mortals called 'rain'._

_It was strange, suddenly coming to life and feeling the skydrops paint his arms. Hands. Head. Awakening to elements of himself. He shouldn't have been out there, as the Grilled Wild Barramundi wouldn't make itself, but there he was. Drenched in something that excited a young man of blonde hair and blue eyes. Things were as they should have been, with a certain chef preparing the barramundi in the kitchen and two students studying the History of the Lucii, but as he often did, Prompto scattered the day's agenda like a deck of cards. "It's raining," Noctis' friend shrieked, pulling the chef out of assessing his ingredients. "Dudes, it's raining! Come on, let's go let's go let's go!"_

_Noctis tilted his head, not unfamiliar with rain-just unfamiliar with why his classmate was so excited. "Go? Go where?" he chuckled, eyes glistening like the rain painting the windowpane. "What's the big deal? It's just rain. It happens."_

_"Not all the time! C'mon, let's go get some fresh air!" With that, the young man named Prompto Argentum snatched Noctis by the arm and pulled the Crown Prince outside. The chef assumed he'd be able to finish chopping the fish in silence, but before he could even blink, he fell into happy, warm blue eyes._

_"C'mon, Iggy! You too!"_

_He protested but all of his protests fell on deaf ears. The crag barramundi screamed for his attention, but in a moment, time ceased to be of any importance. Duty ceased to be of any importance. Something Ignis Scientia never thought he'd allow, but being pulled into something never before felt, seen or experienced was something that silenced prior obligations._

_He watched with something that transcended purpose. He watched with something mortals commonly referred to as 'emotions'. Watched as Noctis' classmate took the Crown Prince by the hands and led him through a rain-kissed waltz. Watched as every drop of rain erased the cares etched into Noctis' face. Watched, listened, felt as Prompto took him by the hands and led him through a waltz, laughing, asking if they were having fun, with Noctis assuring him of his enjoyment._

_Ignis couldn't speak, having lost his voice to the rain-kissed, blinding smile. Having lost and found himself while coming to life._

\-----------------------------

Established procedures were a way of life before Prompto intervened, forcing Ignis to abandon the only self he felt comfortable with. Things were in black and white before Noctis adopted the photo-taking chocobo. Logic was in its rightful place, dictating this and directing him towards that, before Prompto intervened. Ignis was given a role to follow and he followed it, to the letter. Everything made sense. Everything felt perfect. But then the tower of perfection came crumbling down, as Ifrit had knocked it over with a mere finger. Noctis fell in line with a troublesome, hyperactive rogue that distracted him from his studies, and it grew harder and harder to keep the Crown Prince in line. The Six must've been beside themselves with fury over the company Noctis decided to keep! How was it acceptable for such a bothersome wretch to be associated with the prince?

It was because of the life Prompto breathed into him, that's how. Because of how he waltzed with Noctis in the rain. Of how he shared arcade games with Noctis as though they were actually living in and breathing in the adventure. Of how he lit up whenever it was time to study the Art of Insomnia or Insomnia's Native Lifeforms. It was because of how he complimented a certain chef even when he just charted tea out of the kitchen ('You're the greatest, Iggy'). That happened quite often, Prompto celebrating his dishes as though he created miracles worthy of the Astrals' respect. Which led to the image of a certain, blue-eyed smile encouraging him as he made meals for his soulmates. When telling Noctis why he loved cooking, there were two faces in mind: the Crown Prince's and the photographer's. Noctis came to life through the first dish Ignis served him, Prompto brought him to life while cheering him on.

Noctis believed his Royal Guardian to be immortal. Invincible. All-knowing. Those beliefs were embedded into Royal Lucian Law, with none being able to challenge them. The more time he spent at Prompto's side, the more Ignis challenged the beliefs he never really believed to be legitimate. Everything he believed to be true was nothing but a meaningless program, a set of steps needed for a predictable life. He wasn't the paragon of wisdom or perfection the world saw. He wasn't the pillar of perfection Prompto believed him to be. And everything about Prompto being the troublesome gnat in Noctis' life?

No, that honor belonged to a certain chef.

It happened again and again, Prompto bringing him to life while he practiced the culinary arts. The Duscae hills bore witness to the gunner gawking at his latest masterpiece, worshipping it as though legendary members of the Crownsguard crafted it. "Lookin' good, Iggy," the blonde photographer beamed, scanning the array of ingredients at hand. "What'cha up to? Can't wait t' taste it, whatever it's gonna be!"

"Nothing worth so much adoration, little one," was the chef's deceptively calm response, hiding the beams of sunshine surging through his blood. Ignis had mastered the art of concealing emotion, but never suppressed inner celebrations of life-definitely not around Prompto. "Just a little something called Green Soup Curry. A recipe I learned in my days abroad."

With the eyes of an affectionate, exhilarated baby chocobo, Prompto prodded: "What were your days like abroad? What kinda stuff did you do?" Questions neither Noctis or Gladiolus had ever asked. Not that there was any ill will towards either one of them; Ignis loved them enough to battle the Astrals for all three of them, with his bare hands. But Prompto had a tendency to stray from the norm. The unexpected. And in response, Ignis gave him a small smile.

"I acquired a great deal of knowledge necessary for my role as the Royal Guardian, Tactician and Chef. My curriculum involved a great deal of many things, one of my favorite subjects being the culinary arts."

At that moment, the chef frowned. Not out of anger or horror, but out of wonder. "Odd."

"What?"

"I never thought I'd speak of my past with another. It's an issue I believed would simply remain in the past. Your presence is even more liberating than I thought."

The ensuing look on Prompto's face was one of infinite appreciation and shock, as though Ignis had offered an imprisoned soul another chance at life. "Since you're here, little one," the chef went on, gathering some of the curry in a spoon. "Why don't you sample of my latest dish? Your input would be most appreciated."

The spoonful of curry was accepted with the biggest smile and a radiant set of blue eyes. Their photographer nibbled at it carefully, studying it, not wanting to eat it too fast or too slow, in risk of not enjoying it properly, but declared: "Okay, here I go."

Three, two, one.

"Greatest thing I've ever tasted! Way to go, Ignis! You rock!"

\--------------------------

Miracles were a thing of the past. Magic had been replaced by deafening, cruel logic, filling every minute of every hour with dark truths. The wonder of life hadn't been seen for what must've been a thousand eons, but one way or another, Prompto managed to keep some of that precious magic alive. Prompto was magic himself, still smiling, still glowing and dreaming, despite living in a pit of his own Hellfire. Their photographer, their chocobo had a thousand years of pain etched into his once radiant features, but despite the pain weighing down his chest, happiness remained strong. Belief in the light remained strong. 

Prompto put Ignis to shame in the past, and definitely shamed him in the present.

He was more of a man that Ignis had ever been, and ever would be. Their chocobo constantly put himself down, even more than he did in the past, but he was a star of meteoric light in the greatest darkness. While Insomnia drowned in darkness that promised never to break, he kept smiling. Kept fighting. Kept working with Iris to keep the towns safe from daemon. Kept working with Cindy and Cid to keep their business going. Kept asking Gladiolus to mend the rift born between him and a certain crippled chef. Kept believing-

Noctis would come back.

Hating himself over loathing Prompto, even for a moment, would be shameful to the legacy of Insomnia's hatred. In deciding Prompto was nothing more than a gnat, the great Ignis Scientia made what would forever remain the worst decision of his life. Cor would want him boiled alive if he were ever alerted to Ignis' first impression of his trainee. When all of Insomnia's lights had gone it, Prompto was the one that kept going. Not him. Wallowing in self-pity was his latest hobby. Hating himself for failing Noctis, for disappointing Gladiolus, joined the list of his newest hobbies. 

And cooking had conveniently fallen off that list.

Prompto constantly referred to himself as 'useless' but that was a billion miles away from the truth. It had never been true and certainly wasn't true in the present. He worked hard enough, valiantly enough, passionately enough to become a Crown Sovereign of his onw kingdom. The circumstances of his upbringing and being forced to partake of Belial's generosity (i.e. live as Ardyn's captor) would have haunted the great Ignis. Definitely would have been enough to torment anyone else. But there he was, Prompto Argentum, still smiling. Still believing. In love with whatever treasures life had left to give. Still asking if he was all right. Asking if he needed anything to be described. To be found. Kept. Handled.

And Ignis had the nerve to bark at him. Not just once or twice, but on several occassions, about being treated like an invalid. _"Leave me be! I don't need your help. Stop treating me as though I've become a useless plaything!"_

He had, by the way. Attacking Prompto was just him being ridiculously, inexcusably stupid. Just as stupid as Gladiolus was for spending so much time alone, tackling a galaxy of pain without help from even his sister.

They were his soulmates, all of them loved differently but with equal passion. The great, all-knowing Ignis managed to fail all three of them: Gladiolus rightfully saw him as a crippled baggage cart, Noctis slipped out of his hands like a wet Chocobo egg, and then there was Prompto.

Prompto, who hadn't ever done a damn thing wrong. Who had done nothing but-

Bring him to life.

\------------------

A wise tactician once told a young photographer: "I'll never be able to repay you for your kindness, but I'll do my very best to honor your friendship." Those words would forever ring true throughout Insomnian testaments, but it was about time for a fallen tactician to return at least a _little_ of the photographer's kindness.

Ever since a certain Chocobo egg fell out of his hands and into oblivion, time had ceased to be. Ignis had no comprehension of the hours any more, and it must've been a thousand eons since he last cooked something. But it had only been a few seconds since he last barked at Prompto, who was valiantly out making himself useful somewhere. Even after being wrongfully belittled by a fallen, disgraceful tactician. No matter. If he couldn't reach Prompto for the time being, he'd work on his magic anyway-while awaiting the chocobo's return.

It would be a bit of a challenge, shaping his intentions into reality, but it would be done. With blue eyes and a blinding smile firmly in place, with cane in hand, Ignis found his way to the kitchen. A new kitchen, nothing at all like the ones at camp or inside the castle, but he found it. Now to take another step. 

Shaking off the absence of an encouraging, warm voice, Ignis reconstructed memories of the makeshift kitchen. Ah-the counter was only a few inches away. The stove just a few more inches away. But what of ingredients? Would there be enough? The infinite darkness crushed everything in its path, including the harvest. Fields were left decimated. What would he find, and what would he be able to do with it? Would his idea work?

Hands began to shake. Going through the motions wasn't as simple as it was before a certain set of blue eyes lit up his life. Not only that, but Prompto had been beside him constantly, leading him, guiding him everywhere. What if, like the oaf he was, he tripped and fell over something? What if the kitchen burned down, with him responsible? What if what if what if what if? Ifrit's flame, why did he have to be such a damn idiot and-

Noctis. Prompto. Why, dammit, why? Why did he have to-

No. No room for tears. Time for action. 

Maybe he could stick to something simple. The ingredients inside the fridge were familiar and simple enough. Yes, that would be the plan. Make something simple yet meaningful. Without Prompto's help. Without-

"Umbra? Why, hello, dear fellow."

It hurt. Gods, it hurt. Umbra. Noctis asked Umbra to watch over them. Umbra must've sensed Ignis was up and about alone. The dog had been a constant companion of Prompto's and even Gladiolus', helping them to protect whatever was left of their world.

Umbra had never left Noctis' side, even when they were only together in spirit.

Gods, when would it stop?

"Are you here to assist me? I'm making something for our chocobo, I'll have you know."

The ethereal canine, barking in support of Ignis' return to the kitchen, immediately went to work honoring his role. Once chef and canine grabbed the available ingredients from the fridge, an assessment was made: "Ah. Looks like it's time to attempt the famous Burly Bean Bowl."

Mind firmly focused on making amends and a brilliant, beautiful smile, the chef went to work. Returned to work after spending a thousand eons away from it. From what used to give him so much joy. With Umbra close by, making sure no harm would come to his companion, Ignis assessed the amount of ingredients: a few chocobeans, two lucian tomatoes and a sweet pepper. Enough for one bowl.

Perfect.

Prompto loved the dish when it was first made, on the team's way to Lestallum. Ignis may not have been ready to duplicate the same magic, but hopefully he'd come close. Hopefully he'd come close enough to creating the perfect apology, for someone that had done nothing but-

Gods damn it. Prompto.

First the beans, then the stock. Just enough for one bowl. Igniting the stove was like sending a prayer to the Six for a moment, but then Umbra set it on the perfect temperature. Next went the peppers. Had to make sure they weren't boiled too long or not long enough. What was it, five minutes? Thirty minutes? Two seconds? Had it been long enough already? Had it been ruined?

The barking assured him things were just fine, with the dish done right on time. "There you go," a familiar, roguish voice chided him, a soft murmur amidst the overwhelming darkness. "You know what you're doing, Princess Specs. Stop being such a worry-wart."

Noctis. Dammit, Noctis. It hurt. Damn, it hurt. Wouldn't stop hurting.

_"You're amazing, Iggy! You're like, the greatest cook of all time!"_

"Right. Time for some spice. What do you think?"

Hearty agreement pushed the chef back into the fridge. Umbra left soon afterwards and wouldn't have left without knowing Ignis was safe. Where his furry friend was off to, he didn't know, but it was wonderful to know Umbra trusted him. Wonderful to know he was shedding an invalid's skin. It may have been little by little, but it was surely falling off. So on with the spices. There were a few sprigs of onion and Duscaen cloves left. Why not go with those? "Not bad at all," the chef murmured after taking a sip. A smile was not at all suppressed. "This should work."

"Ignis?"

Ramuh's lightning surged through the tactician's veins, and for what felt like the very first time, sunlight surged into his very being. 

"Ah. Prompto. Back from reconnaissance."

Confusion painted the eyes that had always been so expressive, so bright, so welcoming. Noctis' canine companion was at the gunner's side, yipping in merriment, not at all responsible for leading Prompto to the chef. "Yeah, I guess," was the frantic response. Always worried about others, even when the world had become much too heavy to bear. 

Always worried about a certain chef, even after said chef wrongfully condemned him.

"Everything all right? Somebody help you whip up something? Really glad you're back in the kitchen, but-"

"All is well, little one," was the warm response. "Our doting canine companion was my loyal assistant. I'd like you to have this, by the way," Ignis went on, offering Prompto the steaming bowl. Curiosity and wonder lit up the gunner's face; it was effortless for the Scientia to see through the darkness, whenever Prompto was around. And in just a few moments, what Ignis hoped for brought him back to life.

"Wow! Your Burly Bean Bowl. It's just as amazing as it used to be! And you made this just with Umbra's help?"

"I absolutely did," Ignis replied, not at all hiding a small, roguish smile as he petted a barking Umbra. Not that Prompto was putting down Umbra's assistance, but having been out of the kitchen for so long, in addition to having his sight stolen, led Prompto to believe human assistance was required to get Ignis cooking again. But-

"Oh. The two of you were with me as well."

"You mean-"

"You and our darling Prince. But before either of us falls into the infinite misery surrounding Noct's memories, please allow me to present you with a request."

"What's on your mind?" came the tender, worried, happy, sorrowful answer. 

"Please excuse me for being a little bold, but you accepted my bean bowl, which leads me to believe I have a chance at making this work. In order to make amends for my earlier actions-"

"Don't sweat it, Iggy. It's okay."

The Scientia's voice turned icier than Shiva's breath. "By no stretch of the imagination is it 'all right'. My behavior towards you was not at all acceptable. You were only trying to help, after all. You've done nothing but help. Which is why it's time for me to finally honor the kindness-the love-you've given me from the moment we met. Prompto, please allow me to marry you."

The ensuing scream was loud and shrill enough to frighten Bahamut.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! M-m-m-marry you? Iggy, a-a-are you-"

"You've been nothing but the light of my life from the moment you arrived in it. You always have been and always will be a much greater man than I, with light that puts the brightest of stars to shame. You've done nothing but help me grow. Change. Accept new things. Become new things. And it is by becoming your husband I hope to honor that generousity."

"Wait! Ignis, I-you-there's-wait a minute, what's going on?!"

"I know that I've been nothing but a bothersome pest these days, and no amount of apologies will ever excuse my disgraceful behavior. Certainly not my behavior towards you. However, through you I believe I can become better. I can grow strong again. I may not ever regain my sight, but...I want to be of some use to you. I want to help you through this darkness as you helped me through every minute of my darkest hours. And not once have you asked for anything in return."

Then-

"I love you, Prompto Argentum. I always have. Please grant me the honor of becoming your husband."

...

The voice was small, shrill, tearful. "...you don't even wanna, you know, just ask me out? Like on a date or...something?"

"I'm afraid dating in this environment is out of the question."

"But you wanna _marry_ me?! Are you serious?! Are. You. Serious?! Ignis, the bean bowl was enough! This is-"

"If you'd rather not-"

"No no no, it's not...I...words..."

Umbra's comforting whines and sniffs were all that followed for a moment. "I love you too, Iggy," the gunner whimpered, sweeping Umbra into his arms. "Been in love with you for, like, a thousand years. I'll marry you, but are you sure you wanna-"

"Finish that question and I'll roast you alive. I may have a lot of catching up to do, but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve, thank you very much. You're willing to marry a crippled, disgraceful member of the Crownsguard, so end of discussion."

Prompto chuckled, tears spilling down his cheeks, his chest burning with Ifrit's flame. "Pretty sure Gladio will be stoked. It'll be nice to give 'im some good news. Oh, and if I can't bring up-"

"Watch it."

"-then you can't talk about yourself like that. Stop it, all right, Iggy? Please. Do we have a deal?"

A sigh of resignation fell from Ignis' lips. "Deal."

"Can we wait for Noct to come back? Pretty sure he'd be pissed if we left him out of the ceremony."

A tidal wave of sadness rose in the tactician's chest, heavy and excruciating. But-

He smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The three of them remained in the kitchen for what felt like an eon, the chef, gunner and canine locked in an unbreakable, silent embrace. All three of them with thoughts of an unseen future, and a sleeping prince, firmly planted in their minds.

At least the promise of light's return was in the distance.

Meanwhile-

\------------------------

"Iris! How many times do I hafta tell you to stop waking me up like that?! Sheesh!"

"Cool your jets, big bro! You know I love you."

"I'd love you even MORE if you'd cut it out," Gladiolus growled, the sound playful and loving as he drew the young woman into a faux chokehold. Little did he know that-

He would soon be reunited with the brother he lost a while back, and would accept the role of Best Man on that brother's behalf.


End file.
